Requiem for the Past Life
by animefreak5483
Summary: My first Bebop ifc :) Basically it's my take on Spike's past with the Red dragons- the whole Juila/Vicious/Spike problems going on leading up to time Spike tells Juila he's leaving


Requiem for the Past  
  
AN: Hello- I finally wrote a fic for my favoritest (I know it's not a word, but oh well) anime of all time! I have actually gotten requests from friends to write one :) I'm honored actually- but this one will probably be slow for me to write- I so don't want to mess up the awesome characters! I LUV Spike! Even though I'm not 100% ok with Julia- she and Spike were soul mates and I accept that. (Sounds like I need therapy- I am so obsessed with Spike-person. Take one look at me dorm room and it tells the tale- wall scrolls, action figures, shot glasses, posters ;) but anyway!) STORY! ENJOY! And please review I need to know if I should give up now or keep going ;)  
I do not own CB! (How I wish I did, but I don't)  
  
The bullets wizzed past his head as he and his syndicate group answered the volley of rounds sent from the other side of the room. They had been in the middle of a firefight for nearly an hour now and the room was covered with blood and bodies. With a wave of his hand he and part of his men moved in to finish off the remaining opposition. With in minutes silence crept over the room after he swiftly dodged bullets and jumped behind a pillar; sending a round of bullets into several thugs.   
"Clear!" The tall and lean man yelled and the rest of his team moved forward. Inching their way through the cities second largest syndicate head quarters was not an easy thing. The Red Dragon syndicate was doing a little spring cleaning- all their biggest competition was being taken out.   
They met with more and more resistance as they went deeper into the hallways of the White Tiger's lair.  
"We're supposed to wait for our backup to get here before we go in and take out the head boss." A dark haired man said. He looked to be one of the youngest of the group.  
"Damn." Was the only reply from the trench coat wearing man hidden in the shadows. The scene wasn't good. They needed to move and soon, otherwise their target would escape.  
"Can't be helped." He said in his deep voice. As the man in charge stood up, he ran a hand through his fuzzy green hair.  
"Where are Vicious and the rest of the team?"  
"Lin quiet… it can't be helped…" he dropped his empty cartridge and reloaded his ever trusty Jericho. "Let's go."  
With that he broke through the door and entered the main hall of the White Tiger Elders, guns blaring. The volleys kept going- back and forth. Every consuming second was filled with gunshots, bullets flying and cried of pain as they impacted on someone in the room.  
The numbers in the room were almost too much for the handful of men he led. But suddenly the tides were turned as a blast came from behind the Tiger's line of defense. This caused their remaining men to scramble fro cover. He saw his opportunity- in the panic they had left their elder unprotected. With a single bullet the head of the White Tigers was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.  
Silence once again enveloped the room as the rest of the group he led dealt with the remaining men.  
"Secure the perimeter!" He commanded as he walked cautiously over to confirm the death of the syndicate elder.  
As he did he noticed the area blown up. He thought he could find his partners Vicious and the second team, but to his surprise they were nowhere to be found. Instead he found a handful of Red Dragon spies. They were the ones who penetrated the ranks of the WT and gave the RD the information needed to put an end to the competition.  
"It's a good thing we didn't leave when told to" A voce said from behind his back. He had crouched down and was checking the dead body. "They sent you in with only ten men? What were they thinking?"  
"We had another team coming, but.." He said as he returned to his feet and turned to face the owner of the voice. His brown eyes were met with deep blue eyes of a woman's as he faced his colleague. She took off her black hat and her fair locks spewed out like strands of gold. He was speechless as he gazed upon her.  
"I'm Julia. I was in charge of the spies that doubled as White Tiger members." She smiled at his vacant expression. "What do they call you? And are you always that crazy when on a mission? You and your men could have been killed."  
He broke out of his trance like state. "Oh- sorry. Spike. I'm Spike Spiegel. Like I said we originally had another team of reinforcements, but we had to move. Well thanks I guess.."  
"No problem Spike… maybe I'll see you around." She said as she and her team quickly evacuated the area.  
"Spike! Everything is clear." Lin came up and reported.  
"Good. Let's find Vicious and blow this place."  
"Detonations are all set." Lin said as he followed Spike down the halls.  
They were able to find Vicious and his team trapped under heavy siege. In no time all of the remaining red dragon members were out of the building as it came crumbling down to the ground in flames.  
"Vicious what took you and your group from getting to the target?" A high ranking member of the red dragon syndicate asked.  
The man with white hair stood silen next to his green haired counterpart.  
"We finished the objective. We just had a little hold up." Spike tried to help his friend out.  
"Spike. That's enough." A shorter, and little plump man said. "You did well my boy, but Vicious was fully supplied to do his part of the mission. We'll talk later- you can leave."  
Spike was about to continue, but then decided not to and did as he was told by his mentor.  
"Well? What do you have to say about yourself?" They continued to ask.  
"Nothing." Was all the quiet but lethal man said.  
"Once again Spike has managed to save you and your men and still pull off the missions. I'm beginning to have doubts about your ability to lead Vicious. The red dragons do not need failures."  
Vicious stayed cold and silent as he was lectured by the heads of the syndicate.  
  
Meanwhile outside the building Spike waited on the outside of fence. He had now changed out of his blood stained trench coat and was in a black jacket and regular street cloths. He leaned against the tall fence waiting to catch Vicious before he left syndicate headquarters for the say.  
'He's probably going out with that mystery chic again.' Spike thought to himself. 'It was another night at the bar alone then.' Outside the syndicate his life seemed dull and almost boring. He had left his regular home for the excitement of the city and had been involved with the Red Dragons for a few years now. He and Vicious worked their way up together. Best friends. Brothers. That's what they were. They had been through so much together. Firefights were they would fight side by side. But lately Vicious spent a lot of time with this girl. Spike had never met this woman, and well, he preferred to not get involved with Vicious' business. He would tell Spike about her, eventually.  
Spike wasn't waiting all that long when Vicious came out of the building I his suit attire. Vicious saw Spike on the other side of the fence and stopped. He too leaned up against the fence. They were silent for a while. Spike finally broke the silence.  
"So, how'd it go?"  
"They're questioning my ability to lead." Came Vicious' cold monotone response.  
"That's stupid- you're just as qualified as anyone." Spike tried to reassure his friend. Vicious was usually depressed and serious looking, but it seemed more so. His hands were in his pockets and his head hanging down.  
"So.. You want to head to the bar- my treat." Spike offered pushing away from the fence.  
"No thanks. I think I'll pass." Was all Vicious said as he looked at the time on his watch.  
"Another hot date?" Spike asked with a laugh.  
"If you call it that. Women…are something else… they bring trouble to often.." Vicious said in a weird tone. Spike didn't know if he was joking or being serious.  
"Is she that bad?" Spike asked as they both started down the street.   
"You have to be careful when you're with that woman.. All women.." With that they parted ways on the street corner. The dusk was now falling and the busy hum of the city decreased a little.   
For some reason Spike didn't feel like going to his usual bar for drinks and a game of pool. Instead he just wandered the city. Alone looking for some unknown force calling to him. A wandering soul looking for that one spark, the other half of his soul….  
  
…Are You Searching Too? 


End file.
